The Choice who will lead to the End
by Junoan
Summary: Allen fait des rêves étranges... le Comte Millénaire et le clan de Noé s'intéressent de plus en plus à lui... pourquoi? TykiXAllen, RoadXAllen
1. 1ère nuit

**Disclaimer:** -Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** Non décidé pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai faire un Tyki/Allen/Road fic

**Note de l'auteur:** Je sais que l'histoire de -Man se déroule à la fin du 19ème siècle dans un univers alternatif, mais je ne suis pas vraiment très renseigné sur ce siècle, alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des éléments incongrus n'allant pas avec l'époque (par exemple, des photos en couleur ou une glace en cône). Les personnages du manga seront parfois OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance, et il y aura des spoils vu que mon histoire se passe quelque temps après le volume 6. J'utiliserai le terme de Noah pour désigner les descendants de Noé même si Noah est la même chose que Noé, étant son équivalent anglais. Je préfère nettement Noah, je trouve que cela sonne beaucoup mieux que de dire _Tyki Mikk le Noé_.

* * *

_Une grande lune blanche dans le ciel... une lune noire à la surface de l'eau... encore... encore ce rêve..._

_Il regarda autour de lui... il était seul... comme la dernière fois... Soudain il entendit des voix lointaines l'appeler... Il se tourna vers la direction d'où venaient les voix... et aperçut plusieurs silhouettes qui lui faisaient signe de venir les rejoindre... certaines de ces silhouettes lui étaient étrangement familière... plus particulièrement les trois qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart des autres : la plus petite de ces trois silhouette agitait ses bras, l'air excitée. Une plus grande silhouette à coté d'elle, probablement celle d'un adulte, se tenait droit bien que sa position suggérait qu'elle était en train de fumer. La dernière semblait porter un haut-de-forme. C'était en voyant celle-la qu'il ressentit une vague étrange mélange de mélancolie et de chagrin..._

_Il hésita. Devait-il aller les rejoindre ? Il en avait terriblement envie... non... en fait, il avait _besoin_ d'y aller. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prendre une décision, une autre voix l'interpella. Elle était plus rude, plus brutale._

_- ...len ! Réveille-toi ! 'faut y aller ! P'tain !_

Une paire de yeux argentés s'ouvrit soudainement. Le propriétaire de ces yeux s'asseya, essayant de se remettre les idées claires.

Le rêve qu'il venait de faire lui avait semblé irréel et en même temps si réel. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux blancs et soupira.

- C'est bon ? T'es levé, maint'nant ? On doit partir : d'autres Akuma viennent dans le coin.

Allen se leva et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Un garçon à la peau mâte qui semblait être âgé d'une dizaine d'années se tenait debout sur l'une des plus hautes branches d'un arbre. Il portait un blouson et une longue écharpe de couleur vert émeraude. Un bandeau rouge lui ceignait le front, dégageant des mèches violets de ses yeux marrons foncés qui fixaient Allen, l'air pressé.

- D'autres Akuma ? dit Allen. D'accord, allons-y Ricardo !

Le garçon sauta de l'arbre et atterrit sur ses pieds avec une grande facilité, alors qu'un humain normal aurait due s'écraser au sol et se briser un os. Mais il n'était justement pas un humain normal. Plus que cela, il n'était _pas du tout_ _humain_.

Allen qui avait eu peur en le voyant sauter, se traita lui-même d'idiot. Il avait momentanément oublié ce _détail_ à propos de Ricardo. Malgré ce détail, il aimait bien Ricardo. Après tout, celui-ci l'avait découvert, soigné et recueilli après que le descendant de Noé l'avait laissé pour mort dans la bambouseraie.

Allen trembla lorsqu'il se souvint de cette expérience traumatisante. Il avait été pourtant certain que le Noah l'avait tué. Quand celui-ci lui avait percé le cœur avec cet étrange golem-papillon, il avait senti la vie le quitter. Il avait alors cherché à s'enfuir sans même pouvoir y parvenir. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance et découvert qu'il était encore de ce monde, il avait pleuré, se demandant si ces larmes venaient de la joie d'être en vie ou bien de l'écœurement. Écœuré d'être encore en vie alors qu'il avait échoué à sauver Suman.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris pour survivre à une blessure aussi fatale tel qu'un trou dans le cœur. Ricardo n'avait, lui non plus, pas d'explication.

- Maître Allen ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu t' sens pas bien ? demanda Ricardo, inquiet de voir Allen trembler tout en serrant ses poings.

Allen sursauta. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à que l'on l'appelle "Maître". Surtout mélangé avec de la familiarité. Cela en était presque vulgaire.

- Ricardo, commença-t-il, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Simplement un mauvais souvenir... cesse de m'appeler "Maître Allen", c'est gênant. Allen suffit, tu sais.

Mais Ricardo ignora la demande d'Allen d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi.

- Au fait, _Maître _Allen, dit-il en accentuant sur le titre, comment il va, ton bras gauche ? Après tout, tu l'as récupéré que depuis hier... lorsque ce niveau trois a essayé de te tuer pour t'amener à ce type...

En effet, la veille, alors qu'il tentait d'activer son Innocence réduite à l'état de brouillard pour retrouver son bras détruit par le descendant de Noé, un Akuma de niveau trois l'avait attaqué. Au moment où tout semblait sans espoirs, Allen avait réussi à activer son Innocence et ainsi donc, retourner la situation en sa faveur.

Il avait emprisonné l'Akuma, l'avait questionné sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait ordonné de le capturer, avant de l'éliminer aussi facilement que s'il avait effacé une faute avec une gomme.

- Comment il l'avait appelé ce type, déjà ? demanda Ricardo, une main sous le menton, l'air de réfléchir. Ah ouais! Je m'en souviens ! C'était Kitty Hic ! Ou quelque chose d'autre du même genre...

Malgré la gravité du sujet, Allen dut plaquer une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. La déformation du nom de _celui qui l'avait tué_ était drôle. Il se demanda, un bref instant, quel aurait été la réaction de celui-ci s'il avait entendu son nom se faire écorcher de la sorte.

- C'est _Tyki Mikk_, corrigea-t-il en s'essuyant ses yeux trempés par les larmes de rires. Pour en revenir à ta question d'avant...

Il releva la manche gauche de sa chemise, laissant découvrir un bras noir, dont les articulations de la main faisaient penser à une main d'une marionnette d'horreur. Sur le dos de la main, brillait un cristal vert en forme de croix.

- Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toutes mes sensations, mais globalement, ça va, dit-il en faisant plier et déplier ses doigts.

Il regarda fixement sa main pendant un court instant avant de finalement sourire. « Peut-être que je pourrai bientôt recommencer à tricher aux cartes ? »

- Bon. Allons-y !

Ricardo attendit qu'Allen le rejoigne, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs mais ne posa pas de question. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent, quittant le lieu où ils avaient passé la nuit.

Trop occupés à regarder droit devant, aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent l'étrange papillon noir qui les suivait dans l'ombre, derrière eux.

* * *

Je vous prie de bien vous montrer indulgent avec moi, il s'agit de ma première fic. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas, j'ai peut-être oublié des détails et j'essaierais de les changer (si je n'ai pas la flemme).

Les descriptions ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, alors les combats et la description des apparences des personnages laisseront à désirer.

--

**ATTENTION SPOILERS:**

L'histoire de ma fic différera beaucoup du canon : pour commencer, Allen n'a jamais été découvert par l'aile asiatique de la Congrégation de l'Ombre après que Tyki se soit occupé de lui en Chine, mais par un OC.

La bataille dans l'Arche de Noé n'aura pas lieu et le Comte ne décidera pas de détruire l'Arche pour en construire un autre.

--

Sur ce, à un prochain chapitre !


	2. 2e nuit

**Disclaimer:** Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing:** Non décidé pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai faire un Tyki/Allen/Road fic

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai oublié de vous prévenir une chose dans le premier chapitre... J'adore quand le personnage principal rejoint le coté obscur ! (Je crois que j'ai un peu trop regardé Star Wars u.u") Alors si vous n'aimez pas cela, je vous déconseille fortement de continuer à lire ma fic !

* * *

Dans un salon plongé dans la pénombre, affalé dans un fauteuil, Tyki Mikk soupirait. La journée qu'il venait de passer avait été riche en évènements. Il se remémorait la journée.

_Un groupe de sept exorcistes et de trois humains normaux étaient apparus à Edo, où le Prince Millénaire avait établi sa base. Ils avaient combattu le Prince, lui et trois autres Noah (Skin Bolik et les jumeaux, David et Jasdero)._

_Pendant la bataille, alors que le Prince avait envoyé une attaque puissante, un des exorcistes, une jeune fille dont les jambes étaient entourés de bandages, avait été soudainement protégée par son Innocence qui prit la forme d'une grande colonne de cristal. La jeune exorciste y était enfermée et ne pouvait plus faire grand chose._

_Le Prince avait alors pensé que cette Innocence pouvait s'agir du Cœur Précieux. Les exorcistes avaient été en sérieux désavantage et avaient été sur le point d'être achevés jusqu'à ce que deux Maréchaux exorcistes apparurent à leur tour. Ceux-ci avaient ordonné le repliement et les autres exorcistes n'avaient__ pas__ eu d'autre choix que d'obéir._

_Le Prince Millénaire qui était de très bonne humeur les avait laissé fuir. Puis il avait demandé à tous les Noah présents de rentrer à la Résidence._

Tyki soupira à nouveau. Il avait été le premier à rentrer à la Résidence des Noah et il attendait les autres depuis presque deux heure. Il s'ennuyait. Il se chercha une cigarette dans sa poche mais sentit quelque chose d'autre qui attira son attention. De petit et dur. Il prit l'objet dans sa main et la regarda. Un large sourire sardonique se forma alors sur son visage.

C'était le bouton d'argent qu'il avait arraché à l'uniforme d'exorciste de sa dernière victime. Sur le dos du bouton était inscrit le nom de celui dont il avait percé le cœur.

Allen Walker. Le nom de l'exorciste qui avait le plus intrigué Tyki Mikk. La première fois que Tyki l'avait rencontré, c'était dans un train, alors qu'il était en train de _plumer_ avec ses amis dans une partie de poker, cet homme qui ressemblait à un vampire.

Ce qui avait tout d'abord attirer son attention étaient les cheveux d'Allen. Ils étaient blancs. De la blancheur immaculée de la neige la plus pure. Puis il avait remarqué son manteau noir portant une croix de rosaire. L'uniforme des exorcistes. Il s'était réjoui intérieurement lorsque l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs l'avait mis en jeu contre tout ce que son "camarade" avait perdu.

Cet homme-vampire était donc un exorciste. « C'est parfait ! » Il avait pensé. « Je vais plumer un exorciste de plus ! » Mais la suite l'avait très vite détrompé.

C'était lui, Tyki Mikk, et ses compagnons, Frank et Momo, qui se faisaient plumer et le jeune exorciste, avec un petit sourire un peu trop innocent pour être vrai, remportait tous les manches sans aucun problèmes. À la fin, ils s'étaient retrouvés en caleçon mais l'adolescent leur avait rendu leurs affaires, prétextant qu'il ne voulait que récupérer les biens de son ami et que le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

Cela avait eu pour effet d'attirer la sympathie de Tyki et d'Izû, le jeune garçonnet maladif qui l'accompagnait avec ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Tyki avait voulu remercier le jeune Exorciste aux cheveux blancs en lui offrant le paquet de cartes avec lequel ils avaient joué au poker.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait en "réunion de famille" (dans laquelle David, Jasdero et Skin Bolik avaient fait une bataille de lancer de nourritures avant son entré avec le Prince Millénaire, et dans laquelle il avait due "faire" les devoirs de Road), il avait été assez surpris lorsque Road avait annoncé qu'elle voulait s'occuper d'Allen Walker.

Jamais la Noah sadique à l'apparence de fillette n'avait manifesté une telle attention à un humain - être qu'elle jugeait pathétique et inférieur - et encore moins un exorciste !

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ledit exorciste pour la seconde fois, Tyki avait été surpris de revoir "A. le tricheur" près de ce qui avait été Suman, un exorciste qui est devenu un Rejeté après avoir trahi la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il avait été déçu lorsqu'il avait appris que le jeune homme faisait parti de ses cible qu'il devait éliminer car il avait espéré pouvoir refaire une partie de poker avec lui. Mais il avait néanmoins fait son travail en lui faisant un trou dans le cœur, pour être certain que le jeune exorciste qui avait eu le courage de lui soutenir le regard les yeux sereins alors qu'il se faisait menacé de se faire arracher le cœur, agonise dans la terreur.

Ensuite, quelques jours plus tard, il avait appris avec grande surprise qu'Allen Walker avait survécu miraculeusement. Autant il avait été énervé d'avoir raté son travail, autant il avait été réjoui par cette nouvelle.

Le Prince Millénaire ne lui en avait pas voulu de cet échec et avait même effacé le nom du garçon de la liste des personnes à éliminer. Lorsque Tyki lui avait demandé la raison de ce geste, il lui avait répondu:

_- Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de voir de quoi cet enfant est capable. Après tout, il a même réussi à attirer l'attention de Road, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi quand on sait à quel point elle hait les humains. Ne penses-tu pas, mon petit Tyki ? **~cœur~**_

_- Prince... je préférerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas comme ça._

Oui. Tyki le pensait, en effet. Mais il avait senti que le Prince Millénaire ne lui avait pas vraiment tout dit sur ses raisons de laisser Allen Walker en vie. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse mais il devait s'en contenter. De toute façon, le Prince le lui dirait tôt ou tard.

Comme il était pressé de revoir le jeune homme ! Il avait envoyé un Akuma de niveau trois le chercher avec l'aide de Tease, son golem en forme de papillon noir, mais ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : l'Akuma avait été détruit par un exorciste.

Le visage de Tyki s'assombrit à cette pensée. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? D'après le réseau d'informateurs du Prince, Allen Walker n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé par la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il n'était donc pas protégé ! Alors comment ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, Tyki ne vit pas approcher Road.

- Tykiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria-telle en sautant sur lui, le faisant projeter hors du fauteuil.

- Ouch ! fit-il en se relevant. Road, préviens-moi d'avance, la prochaine fois que tu voudras me sauter dessus comme tu viens de le faire... Ho! Mais attend! Si tu es là, cela veut dire que les autres sont aussi arriv...

Des rires résonnèrent soudain dans le salon, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Tyki. Skin, David et Jasdero pointant chacun un révolver l'un sur l'autre, entrèrent un par un dans la pièce.

- Quel mauviette tu fais, Tyki! s'exclama David tout en continuant à pointer son révolver sur son frère jumeau, Jasdero. Même pas capable de supporter le poids d'une fillette!

- Ni hi hi ! Ouais ! Quel mauviette tu fais ! Quel mauviette ! surenchérit Jasdero.

- Il n'y a rien de sucré ici, dit Skin, l'air déçu.

Tyki soupira pour la troisième fois de la journée. Avec une famille pareille, il ne savait plus vraiment où se donner la tête. Il rangea le bouton d'Allen Walker dans une poche et s'alluma une cigarette.

Le Comte Millénaire fit son entrée à ce moment, dans le salon, suivi par Lulubell et par Lero, le golem-ombrelle à tête de citrouille.

- Bonsoir, mes chers petits ! **~cœur~** dit-il avec son éternel sourire, en prenant place au milieu des Noah.

- Prince ! s'exclama Road, se mettant immédiatement à ses cotés, enfouissant sa tête dans le ventre bedonnant du Comte tout en lui faisant un câlin.

Celui-ci tapota affectueusement la tête de Road avant de se tourner, l'air sérieux vers les autres Noah.

- Nous partons en France, les enfants ! **~cœur~** annonça-t-il.

* * *

Si vous trouvez les personnages OOC, dites-le moi je vous prie, et je réécrirai le passage...

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant ou qui n'ont pas compris, le ~**cœur**~ que vous voyez à chaque fin de phrase du Comte ne se prononce pas. Il s'agit simplement de sa façon de parler. Le Comte a tendance à dire les choses les plus pires qui soient tout en ayant l'air de parler du beau temps...


	3. 3e nuit

**Disclaimer:** -Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing:** Non décidé pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai faire un Tyki/Allen/Road fic

**Note de l'auteur:** Sans commentaires...

* * *

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du Comte. Puis tous les Noah, sauf Skin et Lulubell, poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Lero prit parole.

- Pourquoi partons-nous en France, relo ? demanda-t-il, l'air sceptique.

- Nous allons y accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre joyeuse et heureuse famille! ~**cœur~**

Road poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sautiller.

- Un nouveau membre ! Génial ! Prince ! Prince ! dit-elle en tirant sur la manche du Comte. Comment est-il ? Ou comment est-elle ?

Le Comte haussa les épaules.

- Malheureusement, je l'ignore, ma chère. L'Akuma qui l'a découvert a été détruit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, d'un adulte ou d'un enfant. ~**cœur~**

- QUOI ?!

Les Noah eurent tous l'air alarmé: Tyki qui avait la tête posé sur une main, se redressa. David perdit son équilibre lorsque Jasdero sauta et s'accrocha à lui, l'air horrifié. Les yeux de Lulubell se rétrécirent tandis que Skin qui pensait aux sucreries qu'il pourrait manger en France, fut tiré de sa rêverie. Road cessa de sautiller et son visage prit un air inquiet.

- Du calme, mes enfants ! dit le Comte, levant ses mains devant lui, exposant aux autres les paumes de ses mains gantés pour les apaiser. Celui qui l'a détruit n'est personne d'autre que notre sympathique nouveau membre. Il ou elle doit être terrifiée à l'heure qu'il est. Cette personne risque d'attirer l'attention de la Congrégation en utilisant accidentellement ses pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi nous devons le ou la chercher nous-même. Vous ne voudriez pas que les exorcistes le ou la trouve avant nous, n'est-ce pas ? ~**cœur~**

- Bien sûr que non! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Surtout pas ces satanés exorcistes !

- Moi, j'aimerai bien revoir Allen, dit Road, un air rêveur se formant sur le visage.

- Road ! s'indigna Lero. Tu ne dois pas vouloir revoir un exorciste, relo !

- Allen... commença Jasdero en regardant David d'un air interrogatif. C'était pas le nom du disciple de Cross qui était inscrit sur la note de frais ?

- La ferme, demeuré ! s'écria David en essayant désespérément de faire taire son jumeau en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Mais le mal était fait : à présent l'attention de tout le monde était sur eux. Le Comte leur demanda d'une voix dangereusement calme, ses lunettes brillant d'une lueur inquiétante :

- Jasdavid, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? -**cœur-**

Les deux adolescents déglutirent mais ne répondirent pas. Road remarqua quelque chose tomber du blouson de David lorsque celui-ci recula en arrière avec son frère. Elle le ramassa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des factures ?

David se figea et se tourna vers Road qui fit tourner rapidement les pages, vérifiant le contenu.

- Une note pour un logement, une note pour de l'alcool, une note pour des femmes... Hé bien ! J'ignorais que vous étiez comme ça, les Jasdavid !

- Non ! s'écria David. C'est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, cherchant comment se justifier mais Jasdero dit tout de go :

- Hi hi ! Quand on est allé à l'endroit où Cross devait être, il n'était plus là. On a trouvé ça et une poule à la place !

David grogna en plaquant une main sur sa figure. Road éclata de rire et Tyki leur dit d'un ton condescendant, l'air blasé :

- Non seulement, vous avez laissé échapper Cross, mais en plus il vous fait payer ses notes de frais ?!

Jasdero leva le doigt comme pour dire quelque chose d'important.

- Oui et la poule, on l'a prise et on l'a appelée Coquelicot ! Hi hi !

- Oh ! Quel nom... original ! fit Tyki en roulant ses yeux.

- Ta gueule, Tyki ! dit David en bottant son frère. Et toi, Road, rigole pas !

Un bruit de toux se fit soudainement entendre et tous les Noah tournèrent leur attention sur la source de ce bruit : le Comte Millénaire.

- J'ai toute votre attention à présent ? Il serait temps de se préparer à partir en France. **~cœur~**

Un par un, les Noahs sortirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que les jumeaux et le Comte dans le salon. Jasdero et David firent mine de quitter eux aussi le salon mais le Comte Millénaire les arrêta. Bien que celui-ci continuait à sourire, ses yeux qui les fixaient par-dessus ses lunettes lançaient un regard qui en disait long sur sa véritable humeur.

- Jasdavid, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme cela... Vous allez devoir m'expliquez _en détail_ cette histoire de dette après nous serons arrivés à destination ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ? -**cœur-**

Jasdero et David tressaillirent avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous tels de parfaits soldats bien disciplinés.

- Boss, oui Boss ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le Comte soupira.

- Ah les enfants... **~cœur~**

**---  
**

**Quelques jours plus tard, du coté des exorcistes, dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre (Bureau du Grand Intendant)...**

Komui informait des exorcistes d'une mission se passant en France.

- Les traqueurs se trouvant en France ont noté une haute activité anormale des Akuma résidants dans ce pays et dans les pays voisins, disait-il, l'air grave. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose... il se pourrait que ce soit une Innocence... ou autre chose d'une grande importance !

- "autre chose d'une grande importance" ? répéta l'un des exorcistes, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, portant un cache-œil sur le coté droit de son visage. Que voulez-vous dire exactement, Komui ? Il n'y a pas que les Akuma là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Crispant ses poings sur son bureau, Komui sembla faire de grands efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son anxiété.

- Non, en effet... il y a une grande possibilité que des Noah s'y trouvent également...

A ces mots, tous les exorcistes présents se raidirent. Ayant tous eu l'occasion d'en affronter, ils savaient à quel point la puissance des Noah les dépassait.

Un seul Noah isolé était capable de mettre plusieurs exorcistes à terre. Il fallait être du niveau d'un Maréchal pour pouvoir prétendre les égaler.

- Nous avons déjà perdu huit exorcistes... et assez récemment, nous avons également perdu...

Le Grand Intendant s'interrompit, une immense peine se lisant sur son visage. Certains des exorcistes savaient ce qui allait venir. L'un d'eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux très courts et aux jambes bandées sembla sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Komui prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Nous avons également perdu Allen Walker face à l'un d'eux... c'est pourquoi je vous recommande la plus grande prudence lors de cette mission... nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre d'autres exorcistes.

Se levant tous, ils savaient que le briefing était terminé et sortirent du bureau, les visage assombris par la mention du nom de l'exorciste maudit aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

Ce n'était pas terrible comme chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? u.u En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense...


	4. 4e nuit

**Disclaimer:** -Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing:** Non décidé pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai faire un Tyki/Allen/Road fic.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mes chapitres jusqu'à présent et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Bien sûr ! À quoi sert d'écrire une histoire si personne ne la lit en fin de compte ! é.è

Un remerciement à Midna-sama (J'aime vraiment ta fic ! Si tu l'arrêtais tout d'un coup tu risquerais de laisser de trop nombreux personnes en manque, dont moi !)**, **Keirin, ModyMoy (Tes commentaires sont à tomber à la renverse ! X3), shika et à allen y va mourir ? (Tu t'es vraiment choisi un drôle de pseudonyme d'ailleurs...)

* * *

Partout. Il voyait les âmes des Akuma partout.

La jeune femme qui passait à sa droite, le vieil homme qui arrivait par sa gauche, l'enfant qui sautait sur les flaques d'eau devant lui...

Tous étaient des Akuma.

Allen réfréna avec difficulté son envie de libérer sur le champs les âmes des Akuma. S'il le faisait, lui et Ricardo se feraient immédiatement repérés.

En plus des Akuma, ils avaient croisé également plusieurs traqueurs. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas reconnu Allen. Pour cause, celui-ci s'était habillé de façon à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse justement pas.

Un bonnet de toile avec rabat sur la tête cachait en partie ses cheveux anormalement blancs. Des mèches couvraient la marque de sa malédiction et il avait maquillé sa cicatrice en dessinant un soleil noir dessus. Sur son autre joue, il avait dessiné un croissant de lune de couleur blanche. Il portait un manteau sombre à longues manches et une paire de gants blancs pour cacher l'Innocence qui lui servait de main gauche.

Les gens qu'il croisait n'avaient fait aucun commentaires sur son maquillage, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement que l'un de ces jeunes qui ne cherchaient qu'à se rendre intéressant et à se faire remarquer.

« Les êtres humains sont si facilement manipulables et parfois abjects ! Souris-leur et ils te croient heureux ! Montre-leur quelque chose qui ne leur plaisent pas, ils te rejetteront et détourneront leurs yeux ! » Allen eu envie de rire amèrement à cette pensée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de penser une pareille chose. À croire qu'il avait due s'aigrir durant son voyage avec Ricardo.

Le trajet qu'ils avaient due effectuer avait été éreintant. Ils s'étaient servis de la croix de rosaire de l'uniforme d'exorciste d'Allen pour se procurer argent, nourriture et autre approvisionnement. Ils avaient utilisés divers moyens de transport pour voyager: trains, charrette, etc.

Dès leur arrivée au pays où Ricardo voulait se rendre, ils s'étaient dépêchés de se débarrasser du manteau qui les aurait fait repérer en le vendant. Pour Allen, ce fut comme s'il coupait les liens avec la Congrégation de l'Ombre, l'uniforme prouvant son appartenance à cette organisation.

Il aurait tant voulu retourner auprès de ses camarades exorcistes mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'il y retournait, il serait obligé d'expliquer où il était passé, ce qu'il avait fait et donc, révéler l'existence de Ricardo. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Car en tant qu'exorciste, Allen aurait normalement due éliminer Ricardo, dont la seule existence aurait été vue comme une abomination aux yeux de la Congrégation si elle savait sa _véritable nature_.

Préférant changer un peu ses idées noires, il se concentra sur le présent.

- S'il-te plaît, dis-moi pour quelle raison sommes-nous venus ici, demanda-t-il à Ricardo qui marchait à quelque pas devant lui. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes arrivés en France et tu semble rechercher quelque chose... les Akuma sont anormalement nombreux ici et les traqueurs l'ont sûrement remarqué...

Un moment de silence passa. Puis Ricardo répondit :

- C'est Monsieur le Comte.

- Le Comte Millénaire ?! s'exclama Allen, un peu interloqué que Ricardo n'ai pas plutôt dit "M'sieur le Comte". Il nous a repérés ? Que veut-il ?

- C'est pas ça... il sait pas que nous sommes là...

- Qu'y a-t-il donc alors ?

Ricardo continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans une allée qui semblait vide. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil s'il n'y avait personne avant de se tourner lentement vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

- Maître Allen, commença-t-il, tu sais que je suis originaire des Philippines, non ? Tu t'es pas demandé qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire en Chine quand je t'ai ramassé là-bas ?

Allen réfléchissa. Ce qu'il savait des Philippines, c'était qu'il s'agissait un pays constitué d'un archipel de 7 107 îles, se situant au sud-est de la Chine. C'était également l'un des deux seuls pays du continent d'Asie où le Vatican avait une très haute influence.

Sinon, il n'avait pas vraiment la moindre idée de ce que Ricardo faisait en Chine. « A moins que...?! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout d'un coup.

- Je vois que t'as compris, dit le garçon aux cheveux violacés qui avait observé attentivement l'expression d'Allen. Monsieur le Comte avait ordonné des Akuma à venir en Chine pour récupérer l'Innocence du Rejeté...

Allen tressaillit un court instant en entendant "Rejeté" mais reprit rapidement sa contenance.

- J'étais pas loin, alors j'ai entendu son appel... j'ai voulu voir ce qui se passait là-bas... j'étais arrivé sur les terres chinoises quand j'ai senti une forte présence vers le nord-est. Sentant qu'elle était proche, je m'suis dirigé là-bas.

Ricardo se mit à gigoter inconfortablement, en balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Il semblait hésiter. Allen l'encouragea à continuer.

- C'était la présence du type qui... enfin, tu sais...

Allen hocha la tête. Il savait de qui Ricardo parlait. _Tyki Mikk._

- En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé ! dit soudain le garçon d'un ton enthousiaste, surprenant le plus grand des deux. D'ailleurs, j'suis super content de t'avoir rencontré ! Bon... bien sûr, la couleur de tes cheveux est zarb' et je t'avais d'abord pris pour un vieux mais c'est pas ça qui t'empêche d'être plus sympa que ces papis ! T'es pas du tout comme les autres exorcistes qui m'auraient tué tout de suite en apprenant ce que je suis ! Et puis, t'es poli et...

Allen eut un sourire amusé : Ricardo ne semblait pas se rendre compte du tout qu'il s'éloignait du sujet.

- Ricardo, l'interrompit-il, le faisant sursauter. Si nous revenions au sujet principal ?

Ricardo passa une main derrière sa tête et dit en riant d'un air penaud :

- Héhéhé... euh... Maître Allen ?

- Oui ?

Un sourire embarrassé apparut sur son visage.

- Euh ben... Comment dire... J'ai oublié de quoi on parlait...

- HUH ?! fit Allen en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

* * *

Je m'excuse si vous n'avez pas aimé... j'ai juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère de ce chapitre que je trouvais un peu trop sérieuse, en essayant d'ajouter une petite touche d'humour à la fin... sauf que mon humour est un peu...


	5. 5e nuit

**Disclaimer:** -Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing: **TykiXAllen avec un peu de RoadXAllen

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je dois dire que j'ai été assez surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fin du chapitre 4 ait pu réussir à faire rire ! Le fait que Ricardo plaît apparemment m'a étonné aussi...

* * *

- Voyons... je voudrais... hum... c'est dur de se décider... ils m'ont tous l'air délicieux...

A l'intérieur d'une boulangerie-pâtisserie, Allen regardait avec envie les rangées de pâtisseries placées derrière la vitrine. Il hésitait quant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir acheter car il savait que s'il achetait l'équivalent de ce qu'il mangeait d'habitude, il risquerait d'attirer de l'attention. Non, en fait, il _attirerait à coup sûr _de l'attention.

Il grogna mentalement de frustration. « Argh ! Ils ont l'air tous absolument appétissants ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai tous les acheter ! »

- Alors, as-tu choisi, mon petit ? lui demanda gentiment la boulangère-pâtissière.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative lorsque soudain un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre, surprenant la femme et tous les clients. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il rougissait de honte.

C'était lui qui avait gargouillé.

Embarrassé, il bredouilla des excuses, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner. « ...la vérité est que j'ai bien pris mon petit-déjeuner... je ne peux quand même pas lui dire la vrai raison ! »

Il s'imaginait très mal en train de raconter à la femme :

-_ En fait, je suis un exorciste compatible avec une Innocence, la seule chose capable de détruire les Akuma. Les Akuma ? Ce sont des sortes de morts-vivants qui sont créés et contrôlés par le Comte Millénaire, l'ennemi juré de l'humanité. Cet individu, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il est... Comment est-il ? Il est... euh... assez rond et bedonnant, il a des oreilles pointus et son sourire est... enfin, sa dentition est énormément grande ! J'ai une Innocence de type symbiotique, ce qui a le désavantage d'utiliser beaucoup plus d'énergie que les Innocences de type équipement... je me fatigue très vite... c'est pourquoi, je me __"__recharge" __en mangeant beaucoup et je suis donc souvent affamé !_

Éberluée, la boulangère-pâtissière le prendrait sûrement pour un illuminé et appellerait les forces de l'ordre.

Allen se secoua la tête. Non. C'était un scénario à éviter absolument.

Il retourna son attention sur la boulangère-pâtissière qui lui avait sourit, l'amusement se lisant dans les yeux. Elle lui dit qu'elle était flattée de voir que ses pâtisseries lui faisaient produire un tel effet et qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'excuser.

- Mon pauvre garçon, tu dois être affamé... Tiens ! Prend ces bons croissants ! Cadeaux de la maison ! dit-elle en lui mettant un sachet de croissants dans les mains.

Le garçon aux yeux gris essaya de refuser les croissants.

- Mais je ne peux pas accepter ! Ce serait profiter de votre gentillesse !

La bonne femme insista et il finit par accepter les croissants. Il acheta néanmoins d'autres pâtisseries pour faire "bonne mesure".

- Passe une bonne mâtinée ! dit la boulangère-pâtissière lorsqu'il fit mine de prendre son départ. La prochaine fois que tu viendras, j'oserai espérer que tu n'aura pas oublier de prendre un petit déjeuner cette fois-ci ! Un jeune homme comme toi a besoin de bien manger pour être en pleine forme et pour bien grandir ! Au revoir !

- Au revoir ! sourit Allen, les mains occupés à tenir des sachets.

Une fois en dehors de la boulangerie-pâtisserie, le symbiotique se rendit compte d'une chose : il s'était perdu. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout les rues devant lui.

Maudit soit son mauvais sens de l'orientation ! Il était déjà assez maudit comme cela ! D'abord, les dettes que son idiot de maître égoïste, le Maréchal Cross lui laissait et puis la malédiction de son père adoptif, Mana ! Ah ! Il y avait aussi son énorme appétit causé par son Innocence !

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était surtout à cause du dernier fait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la boulangerie-pâtisserie à la place de continuer à suivre Ricardo.

Il avait suivi celui-ci jusque là mais, lorsqu'une bonne odeur de pâtisseries lui avait été parvenue à ses narines, son attention avait été distraite. Il n'avait alors pensé qu'à une seule chose : manger.

« Ricardo va être fou furieux ! » Allen paniqua. « J'espère qu'il n'aura pas déjà essayé de tuer les traqueurs par colère, pendant mon absence ! »

Il essaya de retourner sur ses pas, au dernier endroit où il avait vu Ricardo. Il y avait foule. Le jeune maudit parcourra le lieu du regard pour essayer d'apercevoir la chevelure violacée de son petit compagnon. Mais il ne l'aperçut pas. Pas la moindre mèche de cheveux couleur violette. Pas le moindre garçonnet fumant de rage.

« Super... comment vais-je m'y prendre pour le retrouver ? » Allen pensa, ennuyé.

Il songea un moment, à utiliser son œil maudit pour le trouver, mais il abandonna cette idée finalement. Il y avait déjà trop d'Akuma dans le coin. Et Ricardo ne pouvait pas être repéré avec son œil maudit !

« Franchement, nous faisons la paire, nous deux... moi avec mon sens de direction, et lui avec sa mémoire... »

Il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, un peu plus tôt, à la suite de _cet oubli_.

_- Donc, le Comte Millénaire est à la recherche d'une personne se trouvant quelque part, ici, dans ce pays ?_

_- Ouais. Il a fait appel carrément à tous les Akuma du coin pour retrouver ce gars ou cette nana qu'il cherche..._

- _Ricardo ! Arrête d'utiliser des termes aussi... aussi grossiers ! C'est très impoli de parler comme ça ! Mais... tu ne sais vraiment pas pour quels raisons le Comte recherche cette personne ?_

_- Euh... non... Monsieur le Comte ne nous dit pas tout, aussi !_

Allen eut un petit rire à ce récent souvenir. Les mots qu'avait utilisé Ricardo n'avaient été pas si grossiers que cela, en y réfléchissant. Il avait d'ailleurs été lui-même aussi rude, si ce n'était plus, quand il était plus jeune, avant de rencontrer Mana.

Une immense tristesse le submergea. Il mit une main dans une poche et en sortit un magnifique pendentif en argent. Il était finement ciselé et dessus était gravé une couronne chapeautant un blason. « Mana... je... tu me manques... tu me manques tellement ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé revoir son cher père ! Être de nouveau blotti dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci le rassurerait que tout n'avait été qu'un long rêve ! Que cette histoire d'Akuma, de Comte Millénaire, d'exorcistes et de Noah n'était rien d'autre qu'à la fois un magnifique songe et un horrible cauchemar. Un magnifique songe parce qu'il y avait des amis prêts à l'aider et à le soutenir. Un horrible cauchemar parce que Mana, son père bien-aimé, y était mort.

Mais il le savait très bien. Trop bien même. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout s'était réellement passé. Aussi réel que la main qui tenait le médaillon. Cette même main qui avait servi à détruire son père.

Allen sentit son ventre se serrer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes ne venaient pas.

* * *

J'ai fait un dessin de Ricardo : junoan./art/DGM-OC-Ricardo-99156706 (ajoutez "deviantart." et "com" entre le point après junoan et / )

J'ai un projet de fic mais allez sur mon profile pour plus de détails.


	6. 6e nuit

**Disclaimer:** DGM appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing: **TykiXAllen avec un peu de RoadXAllen

**Notes de l'auteur:** Pour la fin du précédent chapitre, je m'excuse... je ne suis pas vraiment déjà très doué pour exprimer mes émotions, alors pour essayer de retranscrire ceux d'un personnage... en fait, quand j'essaye de montrer mes émotions, cela donne à peu près ceci lorsque je reçois un présent, par exemple :

°découvre le cadeau puis essaye de prendre un air sincèrement surpris et heureux° _Oh ! C'est...euh... très génial... J'aime beaucoup... vraiment._

Sans compter que cela est dit avec un ton assez peu naturel... U.U"

Enfin bref... Voilà le chapitre 6 avec tous mes excuses pour l'attente occasionnée...

* * *

Allen courait, poussait, bousculait des gens au passages en proférant des excuses. Un peu plus loin, devant lui, une petite silhouette faisait de même (sauf les excuses), mais elle avait beaucoup plus de facilité à se faufiler parmi la foule.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant qui ne devait pas avoir loin de six ou sept ans. Il était habillé d'une salopette trouée et d'une chemise déchirée avec des manches un peu longues pour ses petits bras. Des cheveux couleur brunâtre pendaient sur son front, par dessous sa casquette gavroche qu'il portait sur sa tête. Dans ses bras, l'enfant portait un sachet de croissants et tenait quelque chose serré dans une main, une chaine dépassant son petit poing.

Il courait comme s'il avait quelqu'un à ses trousses. Ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre qu'Allen qui le poursuivait.

- Arrête-toi ! Stop ! criait l'Anglais à l'enfant bien qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Celui-ci restait sourd à ses appels.

Quand Allen fut enfin sorti de la foule, il ne voyait plus l'enfant. Mais il ne paniqua pas. Un sourire malicieux se forma soudainement sur son visage.

« Si tu crois pouvoir me semer comme ça, tu te trompes ! J'ai encore d'autres tours dans mon sac ! Je peux encore te retrouver... »

Il pensa cela en regardant quelque chose vers le haut...

---

**Au même moment, du coté de Ricardo, quelque part dans la ville, dans la direction opposée de celle qu'Allen a prise...**

Ricardo rageait. « C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est _encore_ paumé ?! »

Le jeune bronzé avait été pourtant sûr que Maître Allen le suivait. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci avait du le perdre de vue, probablement distrait par quelque chose.

Ricardo n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Aussi naïf ou étourdi qu'il pouvait l'être parfois, son soit-disant aîné était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Sauf quand quelqu'un d'autre était en danger. Dans ces cas-là, il pourrait aller même jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver cette personne, qu'il la connaissait ou non.

« Faut vraiment qu'il perde ce complexe du martyr qu'il a, celui-là ! Il se montre beaucoup trop gentil ! Si ça continue... il risque de se faire utiliser par un sale type qui n'hésitera pas à se servir de lui ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux violets avançait sur les toits des maisons et bâtiments de la ville, sautant de toits en toits, profitant de la vue en hauteur pour essayer de retrouver l'ex-exorciste aux cheveux blancs. « Faut que je me dépêche de le trouver avant qu'il se fout encore dans un sacré pétrin ! Comme l'aut' fois ! »

La dernière fois que Maître Allen s'était perdu, Ricardo avait découvert ce jour-là, l'horrible sens de l'orientation que celui-ci possédait mais également le sens de sacrifice qu'il avait. L'adolescent de quinze ans s'était retrouvé dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville où ils se trouvaient, alors qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous au centre-ville.

_L'Anglais était allé se fourrer droit dans les ennuis. Il s'était précipité à la rescousse d'une jeune femme qui était en difficulté avec un groupe de salop... d'hommes peu recommandables. Ils voulaient la niqu... lui faire des choses très perverses lorsque Maître Allen est intervenu avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit._

_Profitant de la distraction de ses agresseurs qui avaient leur attention tourné vers Maître Allen, la femme s'était enfuie, ne prenant même pas la peine de remercier celui-ci, le laissant faire face tout seul contre ces sales types. Furieux que leur "petite affaire" ait été interrompue, ceux-ci avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Maître Allen qui ne voulait même pas se défendre en activant son Innocence. Pour lui, l'Innocence ne devait pas servir à blesser des êtres humains. Aussi sal... aussi cruels étaient-ils. Il se montrait vraiment trop gentil._

_Maître Allen savait se battre sans utiliser son Innocence mais contre tout un groupe d'hommes adultes plus grand que lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Surtout qu'il n'essayait même pas de se défendre par peur de les blesser. Cela aurait pu donc mal se terminer pour lui si Ricardo ne l'avait pas retrouvé à ce moment._

_Le garçon aux cheveux violets aurait voulu les massacrer pour les punir mais Maître Allen lui en avait empêché. Alors, à la place, Ricardo avait décidé de leur causer la plus grande frousse de toute leur misérable existence. Il avait enlevé son écharpe verte émeraude et prit son autre forme, leur dévoilant ainsi sa "véritable nature"._

_La réaction de ces sales types lui avait bien fait rire. Cela avait été un spectacle plus que pitoyable. Ils avaient crié, pleuré, prié le ciel ou lui avaient supplié de les épargner. Certains avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, d'autres étaient tombés dans les vapes. Quant à ceux qui avaient décidé de l'attaquer, il avait réglé rapidement leur compte, n'éprouvant aucun remords à les "tabasser" contrairement à son aîné._

« Saletés d'humains... je laisserais plus aucun autres de ces larves s'approcher de Maître Allen pour lui faire du mal... et je tuerais les exorcistes si j'en vois, avant qu'ils ne le croisent... je veux pas qu'il reparte avec eux ! »

Ricardo s'était fait un point d'honneur à veiller sur Maître Allen. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs... il ne voulait pas le perdre... car il était son seul ami, le premier qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, depuis qu'il avait perdu ce qui faisait de lui un être humain aux yeux des autres...

---

**Quelque part ailleurs en France, du coté des Descendants de Noé et du Comte Millénaire (dans une immense salle à manger)...**

Deux longues tables de forme rectangulaire chacune, l'une à coté de l'autre, étaient situés dans l'immense salle à manger.

Autour de l'une d'elle, Tyki, Road, Skinn, David, Lulubell et huit autres personnes étaient assis. Le Comte Millénaire était assis assis à l'une de ses bouts et mangeait sans déserrer les dents.

L'autre table était également occupé.

Entre les deux tables, une certaine hostilité régnait, rendant l'atmosphère un peu lourde. Ils mangeaient sans parler, chacune des tablées se jetaient des regards haineux.

Un point commun réunissait toutes ces personnes (hormis le Comte) : ils avaient tous la peau grise, les yeux jaunes et une ligne de stigmates sur le front.

Ils étaient tous, sans exeptions, des Noah.

Mais il y avait une différence minime, qui différenciait les Noah assis à la table voisine de celle du Comte : il leur manquait une croix, celle qui était normalement situé au milieu du front des Noah. La plus grande des stigmates.

Road était bien ennuyée. Sa famille était vraiment écartelée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de réunir tous les Noah sous la même bannière. Cette rivalité qui séparait les Noah comme elle et les Noah ne possédant pas la grande croix frontale était vieille de plusieurs générations déjà. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait résoudre avec une sucette. Même avec plusieurs, d'ailleurs.

Le silence fut rompu tout à coup par Jasdero qui, agenouillé par-terre, nourrissait sa poule.

- Coquelicot a l'air de beaucoup aimer ces graines ! Hi ! dit-il en observant avec ravissement la poule caqueter en picorant les graines.

- C'est normal... à quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu donc d'une poule ? Qu'elle se mette à danser la salsa ? ironisa Tyki.

- La ferme, Tyki ! cria Jasdero.

Puis, il s'aperçut que son sachet de graine était vide et se mit à pleurnicher.

- Hiiiiii ! Il n'y a plus à manger pour Coquelicooooot !

A l'autre tablée, un Noah cracha :

- Et c'est comme _ça_ qu'un Descendant de la noble lignée de Noé se comporte ?! C'est une honte !

Aussitôt, David se leva pour prendre la défense de sa moitié. Après tout, si on insultait Jasdero, on l'insultait lui par la même occasion, puisqu'ils formaient tous deux un seul et même Noah.

- Répète un peu ça si tu l'ose, espèce de... commença-t-il avant d'être intimé au calme par un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs, portant une monocle.

- Du calme, mon cher David ! Il ne pensait surement pas ce qu'il a dit, voyons !

Il s'adressa ensuite au Noah qui avait insulté Jasdavid :

- N'est-ce pas que vous ne pensiez pas un mot de ce que vous avez dit ?

Mais l'autre Noah refusa de retirer ses mots.

- Cyril Kamelot, dit-il en prononçant ce nom d'une façon venimeuse, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ministre d'un quelconque pays qui vous donne le droit de me parler avec une telle condescendance !

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose mais un brouhaha général s'éleva, couvrant ses paroles. Les deux tablées se disputaient, chacun cherchant à remporter sur l'autre.

Pendant que Tyki préférait rester à l'écart et de ne pas se mêler à la dispute, Road, elle, commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Même s'il était du clan Noé, famille qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, l'autre Noah était allé trop loin.

« Il a osé insulté Père ! Il mérite une petite leçon ! » pensa-t-elle furieusement.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre à exécution la punition, le Comte qui en avait également assez, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- SILENCE ! **-********cœur****-**

Tout le monde s'arrêta aussitôt de se disputer. Et le silence régna à nouveau. Tous les Noah avaient leurs yeux tournés vers leur Prince. Ils pouvaient tous sentir la colère émettre de lui.

- Allons, allons, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, vous êtes tous de la même famille et dans chaque famille, il y a toujours des querelles, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel mais... **-********cœur****-**

Il saisit une fourchette et la fit tourner entre les doigts.

- Cependant... vous ne devez pas vous battre entre frères et sœurs ainsi... c'est indigne de vous !! **-********cœur****-**

De honte, certains baissèrent la tête, conscients qu'ils avaient agis de façon immature.

- Avec ce genre de conduite, vous ne vous différenciez aucunement des humains !!! **-********cœur****-**

Presque tous les Noah déglutirent. Pour un Descendant de Noé, être appelé "humain" par le Prince Millénaire était la pire des insultes qui pouvait être.

- Il nous faut d'abord réunir toute la famille au complet avant de déclencher les "Trois jours de Ténèbres" ! Pour cela, nous devons rester uni ! Une fois que cela sera fait... **-********cœur****-**

THUMB.

Les Noah sursautèrent. Le Prince avait planté la fourchette sur la table avec force.

- Nous frapperons les exorcistes... **~cœur~****  
**

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

En tout cas, tous mes remerciements à Innocence-sorrow, allen y va mourir ? et à Sedinette-sama qui m'ont pratiquement enjoint à écrire rapidement la suite... nn"


	7. 7e nuit

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing: **TykiXAllen avec un peu de RoadXAllen

**Notes de l'auteur: **Je me suis bien amusé à écrire des fanfictions avec Seddy... Nous en avons écrit sous le nom de Sed'Ju Production... Mais cela va ralentir un peu l'écriture de cette fic dont vous vous apprêtez à lire un chapitre... La parution des chapitres vont encore être moins fréquentes également à cause de l'école...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'enfant sentait la panique l'envahir. Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à semer l'adolescent au bonnet mais celui-ci l'avait retrouvé et l'avait coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que regarder celui-ci s'approcher de lui.

« Mais comment il a fait pour me rattraper sans que je l'ai vu venir ? Il était pas encore là, y avait quelques secondes, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé derrière moi !!! »

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent lui répondit :

- J'imagine que tu dois te demander de quel façon j'ai pu te rattraper aussi rapidement et aussi facilement, pas vrai ?

Puis il lui montra du doigt quelque chose vers le haut : les toits.

« Quoi ?! Il est passé par les toits ?! Mais c'est haut ! Comment il a fait pour y monter aussi vite ?! »

L'adolescent eut soudain un petit rire.

- Monter jusqu'en haut de ces toits est vraiment très facile pour un ex-clown entrainé aux acrobaties comme moi ! dit-il. Sans compter également le fait qu'en tant qu'exorciste, on doit bouger sans cesse pour éviter les attaques des Akuma !

L'enfant pouvait encore comprendre ce qu'était un clown. Un type qui se maquillait le visage en blanc et la bouche en un grand sourire rouge et qui faisait n'importe quoi pour faire rire son public. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un exorciste ? Et un Akuma ?

L'adolescent utilisait des mots incompréhensibles pour lui. L'enfant était sûr que l'adolescent se moquait de lui en lui faisant étalage de ses connaissances pour montrer qu'il lui était supérieur en intelligence. Maudit gosse de riche ! C'était normal qu'il ait plus de connaissances que lui, il avait sûrement reçut de l'éducation contrairement à lui qui avait été abandonné par ses parents !

- Bien, dit l'adolescent d'une voix douce. Et si tu me rendais gentiment ce que tu m'as volé ? Après, on oubliera cet incident ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

L'enfant se mit alors à grogner et serra contre lui le sachet de croissants et l'autre objet. Pas question ! L'autre était certainement assez riche pour s'acheter à manger contrairement à lui ! Il pouvait très bien s'en passer ! Mais l'autre continua :

- Tu peux garder les croissants, si tu veux ! Je peux encore m'en acheter ! Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rendes le pendentif, s'il-te-plait !

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent de surprise. L'autre voulait juste récupérer ce bout de métal ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, tu vois ? J'y suis très attaché sentimentalement... c'est un présent d'une personne très chère à mes yeux...

L'enfant tendit alors le pendentif à l'adolescent. Celui-ci le récupéra avant de l'attacher autour de son cou. Puis il lui sourit. L'enfant le regarda avec méfiance. Il n'allait pas tomber dans ce piège ! Ce sourire était sûrement pour l'amadouer ! Pas par gentillesse !

- Merci beaucoup, dit l'adolescent.

L'enfant continua de le fixer avec suspicion. Pourquoi l'adolescent n'était-il pas déjà parti maintenant qu'il avait repris ce qu'il voulait ?

- Vas-y, mange ! Je suis sûr que tu es affamé ! lui dit-il en mentionant du geste le sachet de croissants.

Puis l'étranger sembla s'apercevoir de sa méfance.

- Oh ! Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas t'amener à la Police, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Cet étranger le surprenait décidément. Il l'avait dérobé, et pourtant l'adolescent lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait aussi gentiment depuis qu'il avait été jeté à la rue. Quand l'enfant ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce n'était pas pour manger. C'était pour poser une simple question :

- Pourquoi ?

---

**Point de vue d'Allen**

Allen savait que montrer autant de gentillesse troublerait cet enfant qui venait pourtant de le voler. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quand il regardait dans les yeux verts de cet enfant.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question ne l'avait guère étonné. Il s'y était attendu. Mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas comprise.

- Huh ?

- Pourquoi vous faites pas comme les autres ? demanda l'enfant. Eux, ils m'auraient tapé et chassé à coups de cailloux et de bâton !

Cruelle. Tel était le mot pour décrire l'humanité. Les humains détruisaient tous ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre et chassaient tous ceux qui étaient différents d'eux. Allen était vraiment très bien placé pour savoir cela puisque lui-même avait été rejeté par les autres à cause de sa différence.

- Moi c'est moi, eux c'est eux. Et je ne suis pas eux.

L'enfant se mit en colère.

- Menteur ! J'suis sûr que vous êtes comme eux ! Je déteste les humains ! Je fais pas confiances aux humains !

Allen s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui recula.

- Tu détestes les humains ? Mais n'es-tu pas humain toi-même ?

- Je suis différent ! Tout le monde me l'a dit ! Même Papa et Maman m'ont dit ça avant de m'abandonner ! Ils m'ont dit que j'étais pas normal !

Oui. Allen avait vraiment l'impression de se revoir en cet enfant.

- C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas anormal ! Les humains ont juste tendance à rejeter tout ce qui n'est pas normal pour eux... c'est tout...

- Si ce que vous dites c'est la vérité, alors prenez-moi avec vous !

Allen secoua la tête. S'il faisait cela, l'enfant serait constamment en danger. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Non... je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça... c'est dangereux de venir avec moi...

Il lui tendit la main.

- Mais comme tu n'as plus de parents, je vais t'emmener à un orphelinat ! Viens !

- NON ! s'écria l'enfant en repoussant sa main. Je veux pas aller dans un orphelinat ! Personne voudra de moi là-bas ! vous voyez ? Vous aussi, vous voulez pas de moi !

Il serrait ses poings et semblait s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa voix fut saccadée quand il parla à nouveau.

- De toute façon, vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens... vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait quand personne veut de vous...

Allen sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, surprenant celui-ci qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu te trompes...dit-il tristement. Je le sais... je le sais que trop bien...

Il releva la manche droite, découvrant ainsi son bras noir. L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux ébahis et craintifs.

- Tu vois ce bras ? Et bien à cause de ça, j'ai été abandonné aussi par mes parents... Tous les autres enfants de mon âge me frappaient en me traitant de monstre... Personnes ne voulaient de moi...

Il remis sa manche et regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux. Se souvenir de tout cela lui était extrêmement douloureux. Mais il devait le faire pour montrer à l'enfant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

- Et toi ? Vas-tu me traiter de monstre comme eux ?

À sa grande surprise, l'enfant se mit à l'étreindre. Allen sentit sa peine se dissiper.

- Non... Votre main est bizarre, c'est vrai... mais vous êtes pas effrayant comme ces monstres aux formes bizarres que j'arrête pas de voir...

Allen haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Des monstres ?! » pensa-t-il.

Soudain, son œil maudit s'activa et un sifflement aigu se fit entendre, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Il se prépara à activer son Innocence. Une voix inhumaine s'éleva alors derrière eux.

- **J**_e_ **t**_'_**a**_i_ **e**_n_**f**_i_**n** _t_**r**_o_**u**_v_**é** _!_

* * *

Bon...Vous avez sûrement remarqué la répétition du mot "enfant", n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, c'est fait exprès... vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi... je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise...

Ceux (ou celles) qui étaient pressé(e)s de voir les Noah et les exorcistes passer à l'action devront patienter un peu... je l'ai déjà dit (ou plutôt écrit) que décrire les actions n'a jamais été mon point fort...

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre ne vous a pas dégouté de ma fic...


	8. 8e nuit

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.

**Pairing: **TykiXAllen avec un peu de RoadXAllen

**Notes de l'auteur:** Désolé pour le retard ! J'avais dit que je publierais le chapitre 8 vers les débuts des vacances mais j'avais perdu la clé USB qui le contenait ! ^^' Je ne l'ai retrouvé que récemment... Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, j'ai rallongé le chapitre...

Au passage, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'enfant était horrifié. Tétanisé. Les monstres l'avaient retrouvé. Encore. Il y en avait donc partout ! Il pouvait pas aller quelque part sans en rencontrer un ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ils en avaient après lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait rien fait !

À part peut-être le fait qu'il avait détruit un de ces monstres sans savoir même comment il avait fait... peut-être que c'était à cause de ça qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de le chercher, sinon il n'avait rien fait d'autre de mal !

… Bon, c'est vrai, il avait volé, mais c'était uniquement pour la bonne cause... heu non... pour sa survie. Dans la rue, quand on n'avait ni famille ni argent, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ça. Impossible de jouer les mendiants toute sa vie. On ne pouvait compter sur personne. Tout le monde ne montrait pas autant de générosité qu'avait fait cet adolescent bizarre qui lui avait donné à manger. Qui s'était relevé à présent et se mettait courageusement devant lui, faisant face à la bestiole. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette monocle qui flottait devant son œil gauche ?

Le jeune étranger parla au monstre, un air déterminé et dénué de peur sur le visage :

- Que veux-tu, Akuma ?

Akuma ? Ce mot... il l'avait utilisé tout à l'heure... C'était donc de ça qu'il parlait plus tôt ? Ces choses qui le suivaient partout ? « Une minute ! Il connait ces machins ?! Comment ça se fait ? »

Le truc ouvrit alors quelque chose qui semblait être sa gueule, enfin plutôt l'orifice qui lui servait de bouche :

- **T**_u_ **s**_a_**i**_s_ **d**_o_**n**_c_... **c**_e_ **q**_u_**e** _j_**e** _s_**u**_i_**s**..._H_**u**_m_**a**_i_**n**... _? _**A**_l_**o**_r_**s**_, _**t**_u _**s**_a_**i**_s_...**c**_e _**q**_u_**e**_ t_**u **_r_**i**_s_**q**_u_**e**_s_... **L**_'_**e**_n_**f**_a_**n**_t_..._!_ **D**_o_**n**_n_**e**_-_**m**_o_**i** _l_**'**_e_**n**_f_**a**_n_**t**.._s_**e **_t_**r**_o_**u**_v_**a**_n_**t **_d_**e**_r_**r**_i_**è**_r_**e **_t_**o**_i_..._!_

L'enfant grimaça. La voix de l'_Akuma_, comme l'avait appelé l'autre, était hachée, terriblement grinçante. Désagréable à entendre pour l'oreille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça, répliqua l'adolescent en sourcillant, l'air sceptique. Cet enfant n'est pas à moi, je ne peux donc pas te le donner !

L'Akuma se mit à pousser un grognement féroce.

- **N**_e _**f**_a_**i**_s _**p**_a_**s**... _d_**e**_ l'_**e**_s_**p**_r_**i**_t _**a**_v_**e**_c _**m**_o_**i**_, H_**u**_m_**a**_i_**n**_ ! _**M**_e_**t**_s-_**t**_o_**i**...**e**_n _**d**_e_**h**_o_**r**_s_...**d**_e _**m**_o_**n**_ c_**h**_e_**m**_i_**n**... _s_**i** _t_**u** _n_**e **_v_**e**_u_**x **_p_**a**_s_... **m**_o_**u**_r_**i**_r_..._! _

L'enfant tourna son regard vers l'adolescent. Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser ? Pour pouvoir être épargné par le monstre ? L'enfant était tremblant. Il avait peur. Peur de la décision qu'allait prendre son ainé.

- _P_**o**_u_**r **_l_**a **_d_**e**_r_**n**_i_**è**_r_**e **_f_**o**_i_**s, **_H_**u**_m_**a**_i_**n****... **_é_**c**_a_**r**_t_**e-**_t_**o**_i_** d**_e_** m**_o_**n **_c_**h**_e_**m**_i_**n**..._!_

Il s'accrocha désespérément à la manche de l'adolescent, à la recherche de protection. Il ne voulait pas partir où que ce soit avec le monstre. Mais l'adolescent posa une main sur la sienne et lui fit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendit pas. Certainement pas dans cette situation. Il lui fit un sourire. Un sourire à la fois triste et chaleureuse. Choqué, l'enfant relâcha son étreinte sur lui.

Il le vit alors s'éloigner de lui. Un sentiment de trahison et une immense déception l'envahirent soudainement. Cet étranger n'était pas si différent des autres, finalement. Il l'abandonnait pour sauver sa peau. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était dans la nature humaine après tout. Mendier pour survivre. Voler pour survivre. Trahir pour survivre. Tuer pour survivre. Tout se résumait autour de la survie. La seule préoccupation commune de chaque être humain était la propre survie de soi-même. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Cet étranger n'était rien pour lui. Vraiment. « Mais si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, alors pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai horriblement envie de pleurer ?! »

Mais au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il avait espéré que cet étranger qui lui avait offert de la gentillesse serait différent des autres. Il avait espéré qu'il le recueillerait et l'emmènerait avec lui dans ses voyages, peu importe le danger. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans cette solitude. Il voulait une famille. Il avait espéré que cet étranger lui donnerait cette famille qu'il aurait tant voulu posséder.

- _D_**é**_c_**i**_d_**é**_m_**e**_n_**t**... _C_**e**_s_**h**_u_**m**_a_**i**_n_**s **_s_**o**_n_**t **_v_**r**_a_**i**_m_**e**_n_**t **_t_**o**_u_**s **_p__**a**__r__**e**__i__**l**_s... siffla l'Akuma tandis que l'adolescent s'approchait de lui, s'avançant vers la sortie. **D**_e_**s** _c_**o**_u_**a**_r_**d**_s_** d**_é_**g**_o_**û**_t_**a**_n_**t**_s !_

Il reporta son attention vers l'enfant.

- _M_**a**_i_**n**_t_**e**_n_**a**_n_**t**... _V_**i**_e_**n**_s_** a**_v_**e**_c_** m**_o_**i**... _M_**o**_n_**s**_i_**e**_u_**r**_ l_**e**_ C_**o**_m_**t**_e _**t**_'a_**t**_t_**e**_n_**d**...

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voyait que l'adolescent qui s'éloignait de lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Non ! Partez pas ! Me laissez pas ! » aurait-il voulu crier à l'adolescent. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Passer la barrière qu'étaient ses lèvres qui se mirent à trembloter.

Des larmes commencèrent de rouler sur les joues de l'enfant. Ses yeux devinrent brulantes, son regard se troubla. Il vit vaguement l'Akuma s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain...

- Activation de l'Innocence !

À travers ses paupières, il perçut un flash lumineux aveuglant. Puis il entendit l'Akuma qui hurla de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il se risqua d'ouvrir un œil. Et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Lui fit ouvrir les deux yeux grands écarquillés. Ébahi, il regardait l'Akuma se faire plaquer au mur par un être vêtu de blanc.

Cet être avait une apparence surnaturelle. Des cheveux blancs dressés. Une longue cape blanche tombante de ses épaules. Un bras noir terminé par une main aux longues griffes tranchantes qui menaçaient de transpercer à tout moment l'Akuma qui se trouvait à leur merci. Malgré cet aspect dangereux, la lueur qui émettait de l'être donnait à celui-ci une présence éthérée.

« C'est... un ange... »

L'enfant était émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose qui semblait aussi pur, aussi beau. Il avait envie de le rapprocher, de le toucher. D'être assuré que ce n'était pas un rêve, une illusion.

Mais en même temps, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se sentait menacé par cet être. Il avait envie de s'éloigner, s'enfuir. Il avait envie de _détruire_ cet être ! Il ne comprenait et avait peur de cela. Pourquoi avait-il des pensées aussi meurtrières ?

- **U**_n_... **e**_x_**o**_r_**c**_i_**s**_t_**e**_ ?!_ s'exclama le monstre d'une voix choquée.

Exorciste... l'autre avait utilisé aussi ce mot... mais au fait, où se trouvait celui-ci d'ailleurs ? L'enfant chercha alors des yeux l'étranger avant que son attention fut brusquement revenu sur l'être blanc lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

- Akuma... Que veux-tu faire de cet enfant ? disait-il calmement.

Cette voix ! C'était celle de l'adolescent !! Mais comment.... ?

L'Akuma se mit à rire.

- **T**_u_ **c**_r_**o**_i_**s**... _q_**u**_e_ **j**_e_ **v**_a_**i**_s_ **t**_e_ **r**_é_**p**_o_**n**_d_**r**_e_ **c**_o_**m**_m_**e **_ç_**a**... _à_ **t**_e_**s** **q**_u_**e**_s_**t**_i_**o**_n_**s** ?

L'adolescent soupira.

- Non, bien sûr... j'aurai dû m'y attendre...j'imagine que le Comte ne t'a pas mis au courant non plus... bon, je vais te sauver !

Il pointa une de ses griffes sur le front de l'Akuma. L'extrémité de la griffe se mit soudain à briller et il l'abaissa rapidement, traçant une ligne lumineuse dans les airs. Une deuxième ligne apparut, croisant perpendiculairement la première, formant ainsi une croix. L'enfant regarda alors avec une mélange de fascination et de frayeur l'Akuma disparaître dans une colonne de lumière.

- Bonne nuit, murmura doucement l'autre.

Puis il se tourna vers l'enfant qui recula instinctivement d'un pas, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Une expression blessée apparut alors sur son visage et l'enfant se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je devrais pas réagir comme ça... il m'a défendu alors que je m'étais douté de lui... il... je comprend pas trop ce qui se passe mais il est pas un méchant... je... »

Le cours de ses pensées furent interrompus par l'étranger aux cheveux blancs.

- Je t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant resta silencieux. Mais tout deux connaissaient la réponse. Oui. Il était effrayé. Il avait peur de l'autre.

- Je vois, continua l'exorciste, l'air triste. Je vais te laisser tranquille...

Il se retourna et fit mine de partir. L'enfant se sentit mal. Très mal. La conversation plus tôt, avant que l'Akuma ne vienne, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit :

- _De toute façon, vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens... vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait quand personne veut de vous.... avait-il dit à l'étranger._

_Il était sûr que l'autre ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qu'il était seul à être aussi malheureux. Mais l'adolescent avait secoué la tête avant de dire d'une voix brisé :_

- _Tu te trompes... Je le sais... je le sais que trop bien..._

_Il releva la manche droite. Et l'enfant découvrit avec horreur un bras noir. Une main à l'aspect répugnant qui ne pouvait normalement pas appartenir à un être humain._

_- Tu vois ce bras ? avait continué l'adolescent. Et bien à cause de ça, j'ai été abandonné aussi par mes parents... Tous les autres enfants de mon âge me frappaient en me traitant de monstre... Personnes ne voulaient de moi..._

_Puis il leva la tête et l'enfant plongea dans son regard argenté. Il pouvait y lire de la peine. La douleur d'être rejeté. La solitude endurée._

_- Et toi ? Vas-tu me traiter de monstre comme eux ?_

_À cette question, il comprit. Comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû croire qu'il était le seul à être malheureux. Dans ce monde ingrat, il n'était pas le seul orphelin à exister. À être ignoré. Mais il ne savait comment répondre à la question. Que devait-il dire ? Quels mots devait-il utiliser ? Il ne savait comment exprimer sa compassion. Finalement, il choisit l'action. Après tout ne disait-on pas que parfois les gestes comptaient plus que les paroles ? Il se mit alors à étreindre l'autre, compatissant son malheur._

_-Non... Votre main est bizarre, c'est vrai... mais vous êtes pas effrayant comme ces monstres aux formes bizarres que j'arrête pas de voir..._

Il était en train de se montrer injuste. Il était en train de se comporter comme ceux qui l'avaient rejeté. Il n'était pas plus différents que ses persécutants. Ces humains qu'il prétendait haïr. Il se montrait pareil qu'eux. Cette révélation le choqua. Il serra ses poings. Non. Il refusait cela. Il se mit à courir après l'adolescent.

- A... attendez !

---

Allen fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit l'enfant lui cria d'attendre. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne voudrait plus venir après lui après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il arrêta ses pas et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir l'enfant courir après lui. Et trébucher sur une pierre avant de tomber. Et il perdit sa casquette dans sa chute. Laissant ainsi échapper des nattes. Allen écarquilla alors les yeux. L'enfant était en réalité une fille ! Il se secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par ce détail. L'enfant s'était peut-être blessée en tombant, il devait aller vérifier s'il devait lui porter assistance. Il se précipita vers la petite forme affalée par-terre, le visage faisant face au sol et agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

La fillette se mit en position assis péniblement avant de déclarer à l'ancien exorciste, sans répondre à sa question :

- Je... je suis désolé ! C'est vrai que j'ai peur... mais je sais que j'aurais pas dû vous traiter comme ça ! Vous vous êtes montrer gentil et moi je...

Les yeux d'Allen s'adoucirent et il désactiva son Innocence avant de poser un doigt sur la bouche de l'enfant, la faisant taire.

- C'est bon... Ne t'excuse pas... tu n'as pas besoin de le faire... Je peux tout à fait comprendre ta réaction.

- Mais je...

Allen secoua la tête. Puis il sourit.

- Oublie donc cela, c'est déjà pardonné.

Voyant que la fillette allait continuer d'insister, il dit :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux toujours venir avec moi ? Même après que tu ais vu tous ce qui risquent de t'arriver ?

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

- C'est vrai ?! Je peux ? Bien sûr que je veux venir !!!

Mais Allen avait encore des objections.

- Mais tu as vu l'Akuma tout à l'heure... avec moi tu risques d'en croiser souvent... Je suis un exorciste... ou plutôt je l'étais... un exorciste est quelqu'un dont le devoir est de les détruire et les Akuma s'en prennent souvent à eux... est-ce que tu es prête à me suivre en sachant tous les implications qui s'ensuivent ?

Un silence. Puis...

- M'en fiche d'abord ! Exorciste, Akuma, tout ça, je m'en fiche ! Je veux juste plus être tout seul ! Et puis, en plus, je vous ai déjà dit que je rencontre souvent ces choses ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de plus si je vous suies ? C'est la même différence !!

- … la dernière phrase que tu viens de prononcer n'a aucun sens, sais-tu ? dit Allen, amusé. Bon... D'accord, je t'emmène avec moi !

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à s'illuminer et elle s'écria en dansant presque assise :

- Ouais ! Youpi !

L'Anglais se mit à rire devant cette démonstration de joie inattendue. Puis il se releva en essuyant son pantalon.

- Mais au fait... comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille tut immédiatement à cette question. Elle baissa la tête et après un moment, elle répondit :

- Je sais pas... je sais plus... ça fait vraiment très longtemps qu'on m'a pas appelé par mon prénom... alors j'ai oublié...

- Oh, dit simplement Allen, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Cette conversation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Enfouie au fond de lui.

Une réminiscence du passé. Un souvenir lointain.

_Un très jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et à l'air grognon disait à un clown :_

_- J'ai pas de nom. Un enfant des rues n'en a pas besoin vue qu'il n'y a personne pour l'appeler par ce nom._

_- Mais c'est triste, ça, avait dit le clown en passant une main derrière sa tête, l'air embêté. Il faut bien que je t'appelle par quelque chose si tu viens avec moi... hum... voyons voyons..._

_Il fit mine de réfléchir, une main sur le menton. Soudain, il claqua des doigts, faisant sursauter le garçonnet. Puis il fit frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution à une question particulièrement très difficile._

_- Je sais !_

_Il se pencha vers le petit garçon._

_- Allen Walker._

- Lycia, dit-il soudainement.

_- Hein ? fit le petit garçon en le regardant comme s'il venait de perdre la tête._

- Hein ?

_- Ce sera ton nom à partir d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Pas mal, hein ?_

- C'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit... dit-il l'air penaud. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'accepter si tu ne veux pas, tu sais.

_Le clown tendit la main au garçon qui le regarda, l'air hésitant et sceptique._

_- Tu... tu me fais pas marcher, là, non ?_

- C'est... c'est vrai ?! Ce prénom est pour moi ?! Bien sûr que je veux bien ce prénom ! s'exclama enthousiasment la fillette. Lycia, c'est joli ! À partir de maintenant, je suis Lycia !

Allen rit doucement avant de tendre une main à la fillette.

- Bien. Faisons les présentations. Je m'appelle Walker, Allen Walker. Enchanté.

L'enfant prit alors la main et Allen l'aida à se relever.

- Je m'appelle Lycia ! Enchanté, Allen Walker !

- Appelle-moi simplement Allen ! sourit-il.

_Après un moment de réticence, le garçonnet accepta enfin la main qui lui était offerte et ensemble, lui et le clown s'avancèrent vers une destination inconnue._

* * *

Bon... ne vous fiez pas trop au manga originel, l'histoire de ma fic s'en détache un peu, bien que je vais garder certains éléments... la dernière scène en italique n'a jamais eu lieu dans le manga... cela est sortie de mon imagination... quant à la scène avec l'Akuma, j'avais longuement hésité, je ne savais pas si je devrait mettre une scène de combat mais finalement j'ai laissé tomber... =_=' J'en écrirerais peut-être une autre fois...

J'ai été content d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas trouvé le chapitre précédent ennuyeux mais j'espère que nous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre-ci trop guimauve... ^^'

Enfin, j'espère surtout que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire ! A une prochaine fic ou chapitre ! ^^

P.S: Seddy-chan, je continuerais ce que j'ai commencé vers le mercredi, je n'ai pas trop le temps ces jours-ci... c'est la rentrée pour moi... =.="


End file.
